1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug for an appliance and having a fuse, including an insulation body which supports contact pins which are insulated against each other and extend from the outer side to the inner side through the insulation body and are connected at the inner side in an electrically conducting manner to respective inner connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plugs for appliances which have a fuse are generally known. The fuse is accessible at the side of the plug which is located at the outer side of the appliance when in use, in other words, from the outside. Generally, the fuse is designed as a fuse supporting member having a removable supporting member for the fuse wire insert and an exchangeable fuse wire insert. The production necessitates high expenditures.
When the fuse wire insert at such a plug for an appliance has interrupted the electric current the non-skilled person can simply exchange the fuse wire insert from the outside, thus from the outside of the appliance.
It is now increasingly possible to protect an appliance against electrical misfunctions, which have causes outside of the appliance electronically i.e. without fuses.
In such a case the fuse wire insert acts as last protection when all other protection circuits in the appliance fail. Therefore, when the fuse wire insert has been interrupted a defect inside of the appliance is present. The defect must, therefore, be repaired before exchanging the fuse wire insert. As a rule, the non-skilled person cannot perform such a task. Therefore, it does not make sense or even may be dangerous to leave the exchanging of the fuse wire insert up to the non-skilled person. In such cases where grave risks could be encountered the fuse for such reason has been mounted inside of the appliance in such a manner that practically only the person skilled in the art could exchange the fuse wire insert. Such fuses would have to be mounted and connected seperately which in turn gives rise to a high expenditure.